Genko high: The all boy school
by Vello
Summary: News quickly spreads of his arrival, and the connection between Yoh and the heartthrob Hao. words fly as quickly as actions do as everyone has mixed feelings about the twin, but Yoh's twin Hao was still there to make it worse. YAOI, Yohxhao YohXRen


****

Genko High

Yaoi, a little torture, rape, drama, a lot of romance, suspense, violence.

Just a few chapters it's nothing special, hope you like it. :P

HaoXYoh, YohXRen, YohXHoroHoro. (Poor Yoh! D; he also has a lot of trouble with, made up characters…I love being god to his life. EVIL grin)

****

The Signify the different views of the Brothers,

I'll try and put there name in the first sentence but I'll probably forget…Heh… ;;**__**

' Italic ' Stands for thoughts, every think else is normal. 

If you care then HoroHoro doesn't have a bandana, (His hair is smexy without it.)

Yoh's hair turned black, So had Hao's hair. .(Just…Naturally.) and was left down, not tied up.

Ren doesn't have that spike as one big random point thing, his hair is **like** a Mohawk (Not very high, his hair being quite short and all.) but he has a full head of hair, just very gelled. (It's a wonder to how much gel he puts on, no other boy could do his hair likes Ren's.)

Looking up at the high placed clock at the top of the building it was early, half seven from what he could see.

Yoh entered the large double doors, only to sigh with discomfort at being alone, it was Sunday so there where no classes today, he could hear the loud snores of the boys from every small room, the school was strange, instead of having a dorm, the school was just on big building, having the dorms on the first, second and third floor, the teachers on the bottom and classes, a few more classes on the fourth floor.

There was also the gym and the swimming pool that sat outside next to the large filed outside, _What a school…_ Yoh muttered to himself.

Taking a piece of paper from his pocket Yoh looked at it,"…third floor, 34B?" scratching his head he turned it to se an approaching form, "M- me..?" The boy running passed who'd only let out a small glimpse with a head splitting smirk at the dozy and innocent looking boy standing in the lobby, the boy continued to run the disappearing down the corridor.

wondering why he'd thought that the boy…was him, he muttered to himself once more, "He was way to good-looking to be me…" Yoh sighed, feel negative about himself now, the spring up and smiling a mellow smile, and disappearing up the stairs.

Hao ran his fingers through his hair, after drinking so much yesterday he wasn't surprised he was hallucinating a little bit, seeing himself, the chocolate haired boy just smirked lay on his bed, looking up at empty bed above his head, a photo placed in-between the bars of him and his brother from…before.

The pyromaniac sprung up feeling someone turning on the handle quickly he hid, being at the peak of physical condition, he was very strong and could keep his own weighting pinned to the ceiling for hours without hesitation, had to look good…for his fans.

The small boy entered the room hesitantly, only to not be recognised from the half delirious half hangover, his eyebrow peaked up a little, the kid was cute, at least, but he was still intruding Hao's personal haven, witch he did not take lightly, no matter how innocent the intruder was…or cute, helpless…Hao shook his head, feeling a little dizzy but trying to keep focused at the figure beneath him.

Yoh looked a little confused at the empty bunk bed, he heard he had a roommate, but didn't know were, or who he was. Looking down quietly he look at the lower bed and noticed a slightly burnt up photo on the creased up sheets he looked at it with surprised it looked like h- _THAT'S ME!_ he ran over to it, staring at it blankly the second his grasp went over the photo his body was pinned to the bed, letting out a small yell as he's slammed into the bed. one hand holding down by his neck another pushing down on his back, luckily his face managed to fall on a cheek, so he could breath, a hissing voice hit his ear, "What are you doing here?!"

Yoh tried to squeeze free from the slender long chocolate haired teens grasp, but his efforts where in vain, he tried to answer hesitantly, a pain slowly sinking into his back, "Ah! I- I was told that…T- AH! This was my room, I- I'm sorry…I-" he felt a sudden surge of pain feeling his body, Hao had put his hand under Yoh's shirt and was scratching his back painfully, "You…Look so…just like me…could..." bending down pushing his crotch hard against the small boys frame leaning down to whisper in his ear, "What's your name?"

"Y- Yoh, Asakura Yoh!" a stunned silence fell over them both, only to be broken by small trembling boys moan of pain, Yoh's back was bleeding slightly and it soaked threw his white shirt, but was covered up by Yoh's to-big coat covered the blood stained shirt.

Hao not knowing of his damage, grabbed hold Yoh almost suffocating him, brushing his fingers through Yoh's scruffy, uncut hair, that hadn't been tied up for a good week or two, but still his hair was soft, and smelled good, Hao's fingers easily run through it.

Yoh felt strangely filled with affection suddenly after an attack, he was in a slight daze of confusion as his head sunk into the firm and soft form that held him with a painful embrace, _Who…was this boy?_

"I'm your brother…Yoh." Yoh's eyes pinned open from there lazy and relived state to disbelief and shock, "B- brother..?"

Hao held his brother for a countless amount of time, the pyromaniac unmoving holding back any sorrow and throwing it away, Hao was never sad…it was always anger that replaced it, witch Yoh would most likely find out sooner or later, hopefully later, a lot later.

Hao looking down after feel a damp touch on his brothers coat, he raised his hand to see it slightly smeared in blood, Hao stared in oar. The pyro knew he did it, but it could be easily fixed since his twin had fallen asleep about an hour ago, not surprising though, he was attacked, harassed, and to top it all of a gorgeous sibling had relived himself to him.

Bending Yoh over Hao removed his shirt and coat, he ran a finger of the cuts, making Yoh flinch cutely, the cuts they looked, like wings the way they shaped parallel on each side, how Hao managed to do such a deep and in a way extraordinary mark on his brother was clueless to him, but the mark was quickly covered with bandages.

Yoh curled slowly, his hair covering over his face, his fingers slightly curled as the open arm spread slightly across the bed, his body touching the and his other hand wrapped over… after he had finished, his brother looking so adorable curled up and relived of any pain that he was fed to, it almost hurt not to reach over and grasp what he had thought lost.

Hao's mind still hadn't go round the whole, _I have a twin , _ordeal because he was drowned in the idea that they would never, _ever_ meet.

Looking outside he saw that the sun had lowered, "The day's over!?" he scowled, then turning to see his door swinging open, "HAO!" shouted a excited blue haired boy.

Hao muttered under his breath swearing repeatedly, then quickly moving to his bed hiding the curled up Yoh behind him, "HoroHoro, get, out, NOW!" Hao stood without realising as he stood forward to gesture HoroHoro out a familiar face appeared.

Yoh held in one hand his brothers shirt, tugging the end of it Yoh's cheeks where burning pink faintly, and his hair was all 'Bed Head' his eyes half open, as his mind was still in a trance, the small teen not yet remembering what happened just a few hours ago.

The surprised Hao was starting to hate himself for today, _First Horo and now this, how come I keep missing them, I didn't even notice he was up…_ he had seemed to loose control of his life for one day, not even a day as Hao regained control of the situation, as he always did.

Shocked HoroHoro stood in the doorway peering an eye at the adorable and nimble look-a-like to Hao, suddenly the door swiftly showed him the punishment for staring at something that Hao owned, a slammed door in the jaw. _Ouch_


End file.
